Energy generation from natural, non-polluting sources continues to increase in importance as global demand for energy increases. However, large, efficient wind power generation systems are often poorly suited for deployment in urban, residential, or other areas, for example due to space constraints, aesthetic objections, and the like. Accordingly, improved wind power generation systems remain desirable.